


Wrong Bed

by Tessa_Carstairs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidentally stumbling into the wrong bed, First time!Sherlock, Formatting fixed 3/23/17, M/M, Smut, Takes place at some point during season two, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!John, top!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Carstairs/pseuds/Tessa_Carstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John drunkenly stumbles into the wrong bed. Sherlock doesn't mind and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieBeanGiLLBO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieBeanGiLLBO/gifts).



> For my roommate Bean, who pestered me until I came up with a prompt and then made me write it. Sorry this took so long to write. Also, if you can't tell from the work (I don't think I actually stated it) Sherlock is underneath Watson the whole time

John stumbles home to 221B after a night out, so tired he can hardly keep his eyes open. He kicks off his shoes and clothes and falls onto the bed, not even bothering to put on nightclothes. As he falls asleep he notes that the bed seems warmer than usual but doesn’t dwell on it as he succumbs to the reaches of sleep.

***

Sherlock wakes up to someone lying on top of him. At first he stiffens and then he realizes it’s John. He lies there, unsure of what to do with this new development. Slowly, he reaches his hand up, lays it on John’s hair, and relaxes, inhaling his scent.

***

John freezes. There’s an arm wrapped around his head. He grasps for years of army training. First, evaluate your surroundings. He opens his eyes and looks around without moving his head. He wasn’t in his room. He was in Sherlock’s he realized, and that was Sherlock lying under him with his arm around his head. How did I get here? he wondered. All of a sudden his groggy memories from the night before flew back to him. In his sleepy state he had stumbled into the wrong bed. He listens to Sherlock’s breathing and realizes he’s awake before realizing that they’re both naked. John turns bright red. “Um, I’ll just be going now, I guess,” he mumbles, and makes as if to get up.

“No, stay,” Sherlock remarks offhandedly. “I don’t mind.”

John settles down a bit, but is still tense, “Well, if you insist.” He pays attention to his surroundings a bit more and then realizes—they’re both naked. And more than that, John can feel something distinctly poking into his thigh. At first he doesn’t realize what it is. Then, “Oh,” he breathes. Blood rushes down his body. For the first time he entertains the idea that all those people might be right. Maybe…maybe I do like Sherlock. Maybe I am…he couldn’t bring himself to think it. One step at a time.

“Sh-sherlock,” John stammered. ”Y-your, um, is…um.”

“Yes, I suppose it is,” Sherlock remarked. “Yours too. You can take care of it now.” Watson blushed even redder, if that was possible, at his friend’s forwardness. “I suppose I must let you take the lead in this since it is more your area of experience.”

“Okay,” John managed to get out. “But first, you have to promise, you can’t profile me.”

“But—”

“No buts. You either do what I say, or take care of that yourself.”

“Fine,” Sherlock snapped. “So just do it alre—”

John pressed his lips to Sherlock’s. He pressed hard at first and then gently licked the detective’s lips, attempting to coax his mouth open but it stayed stubbornly closed. He sighed in frustration. “Sherlock, you have to follow my lead or else this won’t work.” Without waiting for an answer he plunged back in, pushing his tongue between Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock opened his mouth and allowed John’s tongue entrance. They kissed for a few minutes, making themselves even more aroused.

When John worked up the courage he reached down and gently palmed Sherlock’s swelling cock. Sherlock drew in his breath sharply. John rolled his eyes, but secretly enjoyed it, this, making his best friend feel things he’s never felt before. John slowly moved down the bed and, as Sherlock watched, took the head into his mouth. John licked around it, savoring the taste. He then suddenly took a deep breath and pulled all of Sherlock into his mouth. It wasn’t the best thing he’d ever felt, but to hear the sounds coming from Sherlock’s mouth—

“Oh, G-d, yes ungh,” Sherlock moaned. “Right there, oh YES.”

John pulled away and sat up. “So Sherlock,” he started.

“Lube’s in the dresser,” Sherlock stated, as if saying something completely normal. “That is what you were going to ask?”

“Yes, but—“ Why does he have any? John wondered. Was he, just maybe… hoping this would happen? Whatever the reason, he was going to make the most of it. John reached over and fumbled in the dresser until he found the lube. He squeezed some onto his hand. He was about to start rubbing it onto Sherlock’s dick when he remembered. Assholes weren’t really meant for this kind of thing. He’d need to be prepared. Quietly he took Sherlock’s hand and smeared the lube onto it before lining it up with his entrance, “Do you mind, umm” he mumbled, starting to go red again.

“Not at all.” Sherlock quickly thrust two fingers up and into John.

“Oh!” John screamed. “Oh, G-d that’s good.” Sherlock quickly switched to three fingers, thrusting in and out and crooking them slightly. John took in loud breaths, “Yes, more, I want you!” With Sherlock still thrusting his fingers inside him, he grabbed the lube, squirting it all over Sherlock’s cock and slicking it up. Sherlock pulled his fingers out and moaned at the feeling of John’s hand massaging his dick before pulling him over and down and, remembering to be gentle at the last minute, slowly pushing in.

John gasped at the new sensation, throwing his head back as he was filled. “Oh my G-d, oh my G-d, oh my G-d.” He tried to stay quiet, but as Sherlock started moving, he lost it, his screams mixing in with his lover’s grunts. “Yes! Sherlock! Oh, my, YES! Right there, OH SHERLOCK.” At some point John had reached down and started jacking himself off in time to Sherlock’s thrusts.

After not much of this Sherlock said, “John I think—,” and John felt something wet inside of him. Did Sherlock just cum inside of me? This realization caused John to shoot off too and soon they were lying down next to each other again panting.

“That was, amazing,” John said breathlessly, pulling Sherlock closer to him.

“Yes, it was,” Sherlock agreed. “We’ll do this again, I suppose.”

“Of course,” John said. “But now I’m tired again. Go back to sleep.”

Sherlock obediently closed his eyes and their breathing soon synced up, both of them giving in to the dark reaches of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope people enjoy! Please comment what you think, including suggestions for how to make it better :) (Also if anyone was wondering the hyphenated G-d is a traditional Jewish thing, it's a belief of some that putting the actual name on things makes them holy and I really don't think that applies to this ;) ) Thanks for reading!


End file.
